<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night time wanderer by violetbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761156">Night time wanderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear'>violetbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond all reason [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott roams the ship and finds he's not the only one who can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond all reason [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night time wanderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott loved this time. Everyone asleep so the ship was absolutely quiet. Well, as quiet as a working ship could be flying through space. And being awake when everyone else was asleep was sure to earn him another lecture from Lexi if she found out. Not that he cared at the moment. Walking the quiet ship relaxed him far more than lying in bed, unable to sleep, ever could.</p>
<p>He'd been the same way living on the citadel. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he'd walk the presidium. Of course back then he sometimes had a partner in his night time roaming. If he wasn't quiet enough leaving their bedroom, which to be honest he never was, Sara would roll over in her bed and study him. Usually she just went back to sleep. But some nights she joined him. </p>
<p>Thinking about it now, he saw a pattern. She always joined him when he roamed more than a couple nights in a row. And he also remembered how if she joined him, it would stop his night time roaming. At least for a little while. But she wasn't here with him now. And the thought of her being in a coma and maybe never waking up kept him awake. So he roamed. Alone. Until one night he heard something metallic hitting the floor of the tech lab.</p>
<p>He walked over and put his ear on the door. He could hear shuffling around and what he took for muttered curses. Was Jaal still awake? If so, why was he the only one getting lectured by Lexi? That wasn't right. Or was something wrong in the tech lab and Jaal was trying to fix it? That might end badly. For everyone on the ship. He needed to investigate. For the safety of his crew. There was no other reason, he tried telling himself, as he opened the door and saw Jaal standing at the table fiddling with something. </p>
<p>The only lights on in the room were coming from the table and various other pieces of equipment. They threw interesting light patterns over him. Scott was absolutely memorized. So much so that he didn't say a word or move further into the room until Jaal looked up and noticed him standing in the open doorway.</p>
<p>"Hello, Scott. Sorry if I woke you."<br/>
"You didn't." He stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. "I was already awake. What are you doing?" His gaze wandered to Jaal's hands.<br/>
"Nothing in particular. Just tinkering. It relaxes me so I can sleep. Why are you here?"<br/>
"Couldn't sleep. Was walking around the ship when I heard noise." The way Jaal's hands were moving made him wonder how they would feel holding his hand. Touching him and... Jaal's hands stopped moving and he looked up to see Jaal smiling at him. "What", he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. He had always hated how easily he blushed, now more than ever. </p>
<p>"My mothers want to meet you. To thank you for saving my brothers and sister."<br/>
"They don't need to. But I guess we could visit."<br/>
"No rush. I know how close you are to finding Meridian."<br/>
"We are close. But we're still working on that ghost storm tech to get past the Kett. Can't do anything without it." Okay, Scott. You've taken up enough of his time. Say good night. "I'll tell Kallo to head there in the morning. Good night, Jaal."</p>
<p>"I'll walk you to your room." Jaal walked around the table and stood beside him.<br/>
"You don't need to-." Jaal took his hand. "Okay, then."<br/>
"If I don't, you'll just wander some more."<br/>
"No, I won't." Jaal guided him out of the room and into the cargo bay.<br/>
"You're also going to lie to Lexi when she asks how much sleep you've gotten."<br/>
"You know me that well", he asked, as they stepped off the lift.<br/>
"I believe I do."</p>
<p>They stayed silent until they reached the door to his room.<br/>
"So..." Should he ask Jaal to stay? He had a vague memory of sleeping beside him before. Or had that been a dream?<br/>
"Go to bed, Scott. Everything will turn out alright."<br/>
"Are Angara psychic?" How did Jaal know he was worried about Sara?<br/>
"No", Jaal laughed. "I just know you well." He ran a hand over his cheek, making him melt a little. "Sleep well, Scott."<br/>
"Jaal."</p>
<p>"Bed. Don't you know the way anymore?"<br/>
"I could use a little help, if you're offering." Jaal didn't say another word as he walked him to his bed and sat him down on it before walking to the other side and laying down.<br/>
"What are you doing? This is my room. My bed." He didn't know why he was protesting. This was what he wanted. Wasn't it?<br/>
"Lay down and come closer."</p>
<p>He did as Jaal asked, smiling as Jaal wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.<br/>
"Now close your eyes. I won't leave you until morning."<br/>
"We're going to be the talk of the ship if someone catches you sneaking out of here in the morning."<br/>
"Hmm. I believe there's already talk. We'll talk about it after we visit my home. Close your eyes." He finally listened and closed his eyes. He slept without a single nightmare the rest of the night. When he woke up Jaal was nowhere to be seen. Had the whole thing been a dream?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>